The invention pertains to the general field of utility bags and more particularly to an utility bag that includes a releasably attached auxiliary bag.
For as long as people have traveled from one location to another, there has been a need or desire to take selected items along with them. Nomadic tribes and other individuals seeking a new home had to take everything they owned. In today""s world there are also many scenarios in which people bring items with them, such as vacationers, travelling businessmen, and campers or other recreation-seeking individuals.
One of the most popular methods of carrying items is a bag or tote, which has handles or straps for holding. The bags are typically made of a strong, resilient material such as nylon, cotton or leather and can range in size from small, single-hand type bags to large, shoulder-harnessed duffles. The bags usually include some type of means of keeping the bag closed, such as a zipper, snap-type buttons or a hook and loop fastener.
Unfortunately, many bags are designed with a single inner area, which precludes separating items that are put in the bag. This design has caused certain problems, such as people having to put dirty clothes together with clean clothes, items with sharp corners with items that tear easily, or even food with other supplies. Being able to separate items that are carried at one time is also beneficial for many sporting activities, such as soccer, that require clothes and equipment, such as a ball to be carried.
Obviously, if there were some way of carrying multiple items, while maintaining the items separately would be beneficial for many different people and situations.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any U.S. patents or industry catalogs and publications that read on the claims of the instant application.
In its most basic design, the utility bag is comprised of a primary bag having an upper surface, a lower surface, a front surface, a rear surface, a first side and a second side. An auxiliary bag is releasably attached to a first side of the primary bag and includes an upper seam that interfaces with an upper edge of a front surface and an upper edge of a rear surface, a lower surface, a first side and a second side. In order to releasably attach the rear surface of the auxiliary bag against the first side of the primary bag, an attachment means is utilized. The attachment means can comprise a buckle pair, a hook and loop fastener, snap-type buttons or any other type of device that permits attachment and release.
In view of the above disclosure, the primary object of the invention is to provide an utility bag which, in addition to comprising a primary, single enclosure, also includes a second enclosure that can be attached and removed from the primary enclosure.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an utility bag that:
can be made in a variety of sizes for many purposes,
allows items to be carried concurrently, yet stored separate,
can be made from various materials, such as a light-weight, easy to carry material, or a heavy, but very strong material,
can be carried, such as a purse, allows the auxiliary bag to be carried or worn as a backpack, and
is cost effective from both a manufacturer""s and consumer""s point of view.